This invention relates to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and, more particularly, to methods and compositions for enhancing MRI.
The recently developed technique of magnetic resonance imaging encompasses the detection of certain atomic nuclei utilizing magnetic fields and radiofrequency radiation. It is similar in some respects to x-ray computed tomography (CT) in providing a crosssectional display of the body organ anatomy with excellent resolution of soft tissue detail. As currently used, the images produced constitute a map of the proton density distribution and/or their relaxation times in organs and tissues. The technique of MR imaging is advantageously non-invasive as it avoids the use of ionizing radiation.
While the phenomenon of MRI was discovered in 1945, it is only relatively recently that it has found application as a means of mapping the internal structure of the body as a result of the original suggestion of Lauterbur (Nature, 242, 190-191 (1973)). The fundamental lack of any known hazard associated with the level of the magnetic and radio-frequency fields that are employed renders it possible to make repeated scans on vulnerable individuals. In addition to standard scan planes (axial, coronal, and sagittal), oblique scan planes can also be selected.
In an MRI experiment, the nuclei under study in a sample (e.g. protons) are irradiated with the appropriate radio-frequency (RF) energy in a highly uniform magnetic field. These nuclei, as they relax, subsequently emit RF at a sharp resonance frequency. The resonance frequency of the nuclei depends on the applied magnetic field.
According to known principles, nuclei with appropriate spin, when placed in an applied magnetic field (B, expressed generally in units of gauss or Tesla (10.sup.4 gauss)) align in the direction of the field. In the case of protons, these nuclei precess at a frequency, f, of 42.6 MHz at a field strength of 1 Tesla. At this frequency, an RF pulse of radiation will excite the nuclei and can be considered to tip the net magnetization out of the field direction, the extent of this rotation being determined by the pulse duration and energy. After the RF pulse, the nuclei "relax" or return to equilibrium with the magnetic field, emitting radiation at the resonant frequency. The decay of the emitted radiation is characterized by two relaxation times, i.e., T.sub.1, the spin-lattice relaxation time or longitudinal relaxation time, that is, the time taken by the nuclei to return to equilibrium along the direction of the externally applied magnetic field, and T.sub.2, the spin-spin relaxation time associated with the dephasing of the initially coherent precession of individual proton spins. These relaxation times have been established for various fluids, organs and tissues in different species of mammals.
In MR imaging, scanning planes and slice thicknesses can be selected. This selection permits high quality transverse, coronal and sagittal images to be obtained directly. The absence of any moving parts in MR imaging equipment promotes a high reliability. It is believed that MR imaging has a greater potential than CT for the selective examination of tissue characteristics in view of the fact that in CT, x-ray attenuation coefficients alone determine image contrast, whereas at least five separate variables (T.sub.1, T.sub.2, proton density, pulse sequence and flow) may contribute to the MR signal. For example, it has been shown (Damadian, Science, 171, 1151 (1971)) that the values of the T.sub.1 and T.sub.2 relaxation in tissues are generally longer by about a factor of 2 in excised specimens of neoplastic tissue compared with the host tissue.
By reason of its sensitivity to subtle physicochemical differences between organs and/or tissues, it is believed that MRI may be capable of differentiating different tissue types and in detecting diseases which induce physicochemical changes that may not be detected by x-ray or CT which are only sensitive to differences in the electron density of tissue.
As noted above, two of the principal imaging parameters are the relaxation times, T.sub.1 and T.sub.2. For protons (or other appropriate nuclei), these relaxation times are influenced by the environment of the nuclei (e.g., viscosity, temperature, and the like). These two relaxation phenomena are essentially mechanisms whereby the initially imparted radiofrequency energy is dissipated to the surrounding environment. The rate of this energy loss or relaxation can be influenced by certain other nuclei which are paramagnetic. Chemical compounds incorporating these paramagnetic nuclei may substantially alter the T.sub.1 and T.sub.2 values for nearby protons. The extent of the paramagnetic effect of a given chemical compound is a function of the environment within which it finds itself.
In general, paramagnetic divalent or trivalent ions of elements with an atomic number of 21 to 29, 42 to 44 and 58 to 70 have been found effective as MRI image contrasting agents. Suitable such ions include chromium (III), manganese (II), manganese (III), iron (III), iron (II), cobalt (II), nickel (II), copper (II), praseodymium (III), neodymium (III), samarium (III) and ytterbium (III). Because of their very strong magnetic moments, gadolinium (III), terbium (III), dysprosium (III), holmium (III) and erbium (III) are preferred. Gadolinium (III) ions have been particularly preferred as MR image contrasting agents.
Typically, the divalent and trivalent paramagnetic ions have been administered in the form of complexes with organic complexing agents. Such complexes provide the paramagnetic ions in a soluble, non-toxic form, and facilitate their rapid clearance from the body following the imaging procedure. Gries et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,447, disclose complexes of various paramagnetic ions with conventional aminocarboxylic acid complexing agents. A preferred complex disclosed by Gries et al. is the complex of gadolinium (III) with diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid ("DTPA"). This complex may be represented by the formula: ##STR1##
Paramagnetic ions, such as gadolinium (III), have been found to form strong complexes with DTPA. These complexes do not dissociate substantially in physiological aqueous fluids. The complexes have a net charge of -2, and generally are administered as soluble salts. Typical such salts are the sodium and N--methylglucamine salts.
The administration of ionizable salts is attended by certain disadvantages. These salts can raise the in vivo ion concentration and cause localized disturbances in osmolality, which in turn, can lead to edema and other undesirable reactions.
Efforts have been made to design non-ionic paramagnetic ion complexes. In general, this goal has been achieved by converting one or more of the free carboxylic acid groups of the complexing agent to neutral, non-ionizable groups. For example, S. C. Quay, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,687,658 and 4,687,659, discloses alkylester and alkylamide derivatives, respectively, of DTPA complexes. Similarly, published Dean, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,673 discloses mono- and polyhydroxyalkylamide derivatives of DTPA and their use as complexing agents for paramagnetic ions.
The nature of the derivative used to convert carboxylic acid groups to non-ionic groups can have a significant impact on tissue specificity. Hydrophilic complexes tend to concentrate in the interstitial fluids, whereas lipophilic complexes tend to associate with cells. Thus, differences in hydrophilicity can lead to different applications of the compounds. See, for example, Weinmann et al., AJR, 142, 679 (Mar. 1984) and Brasch et al., AJR, 142, 625 (Mar. 1984).
Thus, a need continues to exist for new and structurally diverse complexes of paramagnetic ions for use as MR imaging agents. There is further a need in the art to develop highly stable complexes with good relaxivity characteristics.